ANTS at Hogwarts
by cheekymonkey34
Summary: The ants get accepted into Hogwarts.Follow their adventures at this magical school and watch them interact with your character!OCs needed.
1. The Entry Form

Many people are familiar with this story.I am a friend of territhebird and since she is no longer on fanfic net she wanted me to continue this story is about the ants going to Hogwarts and meeting your characters. Each character submitted should be detailed and complete with a schedule. You will not find out what house the ants are in until the story. I need two boys and two girls for each house as well as teachers. I will only pick the best submissions. All submissions are due by June 24th 2012. Good luck!

**Teacher Form**

Name:

Personality:

Looks:

Blood Status:

Class They Teach:

Anything Else:

Teaching Style:

**Character Form**

Full name(first, middle and last):

Nickname(s):

Age:

Family:

Blood Type( muggle,pureblood,halfblood):

House:

Nationality/Religion:

-Appearance-:

-Clothing/ Accessories-

Everyday clothing:

Bed wear:

Jewelry:

Makeup:

Anything else:

-Personal-

History:

Fondest childhood memory:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

-Questions-

.1. Do you want to share a room or be alone?(may or may not happen):

.2. What does your part of the your room look like?:

* * *

**Gryffindor**

Color- Scarlet and Gold

Mascot- Lion

Traits- bravery, dare, courage, chivalry, nerve

Common Room- scarlet tapestries, gold bulletin boards, squashy scarlet armchairs, long oak wood tables, large and warm fireplace with griffin and lion figurines on top, littered with thin red tables and benches , often a place of celebration, dark red benches and sofas

Element- Fire

Dormitories-(to be filled in later)

**Slytherin**

Color-Green and Silver

Mascot- Snake

Traits- resourcefulness, ambition, power, cunning, traditionalism

Common Room- green tinge, ebony wood cupboards, low backed green and black sofas decorated with skulls, black mantelpiece with crow and snake carvings, cold temperature, lime green lamps, dark rugs, sound of swishing water in distance, silver lanterns, neon green beanbag chairs, view of lakes

Element-Water

Dormitories -(to be filled in later)

**Hufflepuff**

Color-Canary yellow and Midnight black

Mascot- Badger

Traits- fair play, tolerance, patience, loyalty, dedication, hard work

Common Room- fat armchairs, badger carvings on honey-colored mantelpiece, decorated with plants, underground tunnels leading to dorms, very cozy, requires a password to enter, a nice place to fall asleep in , glossy portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, yellow walls

Element-Earth

Dormitories -(to be filled in later)

**Ravenclaw**

Color-Blue and Bronze

Mascot- Eagle

Traits- wit, intellect, knowledge, honor, creativity, individuality

Common Room- airy room, domed ceiling painted with realistic - looking stars, arched windows, blue and bronze silks hung from walls, midnight blue carpet, very wide, requires a riddle to enter, white walls, several blue bookcases, statuette of Rowena Ravenclaw, nice view of fields, brass telescopes located near windows

Element-Air

Dormitories -(to be filled in later)

**Lunatalon**

Color- Purple and White

Mascot- Dove

Traits- calmness, peace, artistic talent, relaxation

Common Room- large violet sofas, white mantelpiece with dove carvings, purple rugs, thick purple and white curtains, white bookshelves, lavender benches and stools, glass tables with pretty bouquets of flowers on them, decorated with beautiful paintings, chestnut wood cupboards, always has an abundance of food, ivory carvings of doves on mantelpiece, violet tapestries of view of forest, requires a drawing to enter

Element- Spirit

Dormitories -(to be filled in later)


	2. List of Characters You Submitted

List:

**Gryffindor-**

Male 1:_Anthony Xavier Mejia_

Male 2:_Adam Orlando Arden_

Female 1:_Katyln Nina Blu_

Female 2:_Serafina Elena Celosia_

**Lunatalon-**

Male 1:_Claude Frederick Lawrence_

Male 2:_Joshua George Marlow_

Female 1: _Rosetta Christine Lynnfield_

Female 2:_Azul Florence Azalea_

**Slytherin-**

Male 1:_Joseph McArthur_

Male 2: _Lucas Blake Whitehill_

Female 1:_Simrin Gomez_

Female 2:_Kolasse Jaymii Riverheight_

**Ravenclaw-**

Male 1:_Nicholas Kenton Night_

Male 2:_Randy Xerxes Vandberg_

Female 1:_Melanie Rose Stone_

Female 2: _TJ Aliyah Dawn_

**Hufflepuff-**

Male 1:_David Uriah Mejia_

Male 2: _Justin Robinson_

Female 1:_Mitchie Annabeth Lavigne_

Female 2:_Abigail Katarina Liptrot_

_*Minor Character-Alice Clement_

* * *

No one sent in a Hufflepuff so I made my own. You may send minor characters but be warned they will have a small spot. The story will start very soon.


	3. 4 Questions

Well, before I put up the first chapter of the story(which I am halfway done with) I need to ask 4 questions:

Does your character(s) play quidditch and what position do they play?

Are they in any clubs (Astronomy, Herbology, Arithmaletes(( math club)), or various other clubs)?

Do they have pets(owls,rats, cats, anything that isn't crazy)?

And for those of you who submitted teachers:

Could I please have a more detailed description of the teachers?


	4. Chapter 1- The Mysterious Letter

The ANTs' summer was coming to an end. Their second year at Brewster High was a few week away. The fun of summertime would fade into the discipline of the school year. Memories would be made and friendships would strengthen. The twelve-year-old prodigies would finally get used to going to high school instead of middle school. Little did they know they would not be returning to Brewster High.

* * *

Chyna Parks was curled up on her living room sofa, watching the Saturday morning cartoons. Her mother was in her bedroom, preparing for her next birthday party. "Chyna honey, could you go and get the mail? I'd like to see if that stingy Mr. Patrick has sent the check for me working at his kid's party last month," Chyna's mom hollered. Chyna reluctantly left her spot on the couch to check the mailbox. Her mom's check wasn't there. There were no bills, cards, advertisements, or letters from Brewster High. The mailbox was empty except for a single letter addressed to her. Her eyebrows rose and rose as she read the letter until her eyebrows were almost reached her hairline. The letter seemed to be complete nonsense. "_Isn't Hogwarts some TV show?"_ she pondered. Things got even more confusing when she saw a woman getting out of small van that said Hogwarts Recruits on the front coming on to her lawn.

* * *

Olive Doyle had been up since 5:00 am rereading her favorite novel, War and Peace. She really didn't need to, considering that fact that she had memorized the whole book years ago, but Olive loved the feeling of turning the pages of the book. At 6:00 am, she ate a bowl of Corn Flakes and watched a documentary about The Cold War. Seven hours later, Olive went to retrieve the mail. She rifled through the magazines and advertisements until she found a letter for herself. "_How odd,"_ she thought as she read the letter. "_What does this mean?"_

* * *

Fletcher Quimby had been working on a new portrait of Chyna, this time a Picasso-like representation. Though her features were distorted, she looked beautiful. Fletcher didn't really have much a crush on Chyna anymore but she was still a really good model. Besides, if he painted the girl he _really_ had a crush on, she would know and his life would be over. Some time ago, Fletcher had sent an oil painting of Chyna to the San Francisco Art Museum and was anxiously waiting for to see if it had been accepted into the Young Artists exhibit. He checked the mail to see if his letter had arrived. The letter he got was not the one he had been expecting.

* * *

Angus Chestnut received his letter early in the afternoon. He had spent the entire morning hacking into the CIA database, _again_. Angus was checking the mail to see if his monthly subscription of _Hackers Monthly_ had come yet. It wasn't there but that didn't interest him. There was a letter for him from the headmistress of Hogwarts. When he finished reading the letter, his lips curved into a satisfied smile. "I've been waiting for you for a long time," he whispered to the letter. Angus hugged the letter to his chest and darted into his house.

* * *

The next day, Fletcher called all the ANTs for a meeting at the park, their favorite hangout. "Guys, I have something important to tell you. Last night, I got a we-" started Fletcher.

"Let me guess, you got an unusual letter and then a weird person came to your house explaining that magic is real?" Chyna finished.

"Well, I got a letter but no one came to my house. My parents said I was a half-blood, meaning the magic in my family comes from only one side of the family, in my case, my father's. Wait, did everyone get a letter?" Fletcher asked. Angus and Olive nodded.

"I thought at first it was a prank or something, but then I realized no one would put so much work into a prank," Chyna said quietly.

"I already knew it was coming. I wasn't sure when because a lot has changed about the school since J.K. Rowling wrote the books." Angus looked directly at his friends when he said this, though he never mentioned how he knew about Hogwarts being real. The four friends began to talk about everything that had happened in the last night and what would happen in the future. It was a lot to handle in such a sort time but it felt great to express their feelings with their friends. By the time they finished talking, they had learned their blood status (Chyna was muggle-born, Olive and Fletcher were half-bloods, and Angus was a pureblood), their fears and hopes, and had spent. But a huge weight was lifted off their chests knowing they would be surrounded by true friends in a new school that they even really care. The boys felt a little girly, revealing things they hadn't told anyone before, but they had to confide in someone, and who better to confide in than your best friends? And when they walked back home hours later, each one sported a huge smile.

* * *

It was finally time for the ANTs to leave for Hogwarts. It had only been a few weeks but felt like months for the kids. The past few weeks had been a blur of visiting Diagon Alley, packing for Hogwarts and experiencing a little of England and the wizarding world. They all arrived thirty minutes early to the King's Cross Station to wait for the train , which was to come at precisely at 11o'clock.

At exactly 11 o'clock, a large red steam engine pulled in to the train station. It had several compartments and the kids got onto the largest one. They sat down next to a group of older kids.

"Hi," said a guy who was about sixteen years old. He had a slight Australian accent, black hair, light brown eyes and pale skin. "I'm Adam and I'm in Gryffindor. I'm guessing you guys are new."

"Yeah," Chyna confirmed.

"The school really isn't so bad once you get to know it. I mean, you can't wear these kind of clothes," he said, gesturing to his black shorts and skull t-shirt, "but it is still a great place."

Chyna nodded.

"This is my friend Katlyn Blu,"Adam continued. The girl was short with honey-colored hair. She had tan skin, like a surfer, and intense blue eyes. Katlyn waved and gave Chyna a bright smile.

"Well, anyway, if you, or any of your friends, end up Gryffindor, you know who to contact." Adam finished, grinning brightly and pointing to himself.

_"He's kinda cute,"_ Chyna thought. "I'll remember that and by the way, I'm Chyna and my friends are Fletcher, Olive, and Angus." Chyna pointed to each of her friends.

Adam nodded and turned to talk to Katlyn. The train made a sudden stop and two boys entered the train. They looked like brothers. Both brothers were short but well-built. The older one was wearing a t-shirt, dark jeans, and orange Reeboks. The younger one wore a long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, a striped blue tie, and Converse sneakers. They slid in seats across from the Ants.

"Hi," Chyna greeted. The older one waved and the younger said "Hi," back.

"I'm Chyna. I'm new here. These are my friends Angus, Fletcher, and Olive." Fletcher, Angus, and Olive waved to the newcomers and turned away.

"I'm David and this is my brother Anthony. I'm new, too. Is your name really China, as in the country?" David questioned.

"It's Chyna with a _y_ Instead of an _i_," she corrected." Well, anyway, when we get to Hogwarts maybe we can be friends."

"I'd like that. Say, could you wake me up when the train stops?" David asked, stretching out his legs and getting ready for a nap.

"Sure," Chyna answered, laughing.

**Five Hours Later**

Fletcher was surprised it could take so long to get to Hogwarts. He had been riding the train for over five hours. The train was running on magic and was going over bodies of water without getting wet, it was still wasn't going at an extremely fast speed. The _Hogwarts Express_ was going at a pace that was only a little faster than a bullet train. He was really in need of a snack. "Hey, Adam, do you know where I could find some food?" he asked.

"There's some in the next compartment," Adam said absent-mindedly because he was engrossed in a conversation with Katlyn and a tiny girl with long black hair. Fletcher traveled to the next compartment and found a small, plump lady whose gray hair was cut into a bob. She was pushing a trolley. Fletcher had planned to buy a Rice Krispies treat and a juice box but the little cart was full with treats he had never heard of. "Looking for something, my dear?" the trolley lady said. Fletcher finally selected a package of what looked like jelly beans.

"That'll be two sickles, please," the woman informed.

"Sickles? I only have twenty bucks." Fletcher pulled the money out of his wallet.

"I can help you with that," the trolley lady offered. She waved her hand over his money, chanted a few words and it immediately turned onto many coins , so many coins that Fletcher could barely hold them in his hands. The lady took two of his coins, nodded politely to him, and went on her way. The boy returned to his compartment and selected a green jelly bean from the package, tasted it a bit and quickly spit it out. The jelly bean tasted like spinach! Adam had been watching and laughing.

"I should have warned you. Those are _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. _Like they say, 'It's a risk with every mouthful!' Don't worry. Not all of them taste bad," Adam told him. Not wanting to take any chances, Fletcher didn't eat another bean from the bag. It was going to be fun going into a new world, but he was going to have to get used to some of the other things that came with it.

* * *

Finally, the long train ride was coming to a stop. The steam engine was pulling up in Hogsmeade Station.

A voice called: _The Hogwarts Express is coming to a stop. Everybody, OFF!_

He repeated the same message in several different languages. The train was complete chaos. Kids rushed to leave the very long ride and there was some pushing and shoving.

The ANTs got off the train to a view they would never forget...


	5. Chapter 2- The Sorting

I am a beta now!:) Sorry I'm 12 days late , I don't have a lot of free time. No Ocs yet but they do get sorted. The real stuff starts happening next chapter when their dorms are assigned and they finally meet the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Sorting

The castle fit beautifully into the Scottish landscape. Some areas had been damaged by a war that had taken place several years ago , but the repairs had been done so skillfully obviously magically fixed that one might not have been able to tell. The twelve-year-olds stood in awe of the sight. It was so lovely, but that wasn't it. No, the building wasn't just beautiful, it positively _pulsed_ with magic. The kids felt the power and magic of the ancient school and felt that was where they belonged.

The conductor of the train was leading the kids to where they belonged.

"First-timers over here!" he yelled. The students who had been to the school before already knew what to do and went on their way, riding on carriages pulled by winged animals, though the ANTs could not see them, due to the fact they had not personally seen the death of someone. The first-timers were herded to a stout man with a wild brown and gray beard.

They were led to an enormous lake with lots of little sailing boats waiting there. The small boats magically sailed themselves to a landing spot right by Hogwarts. The feeling of being whisked along on the Black Lake was something Chyna could not describe. The wind blew her long black hair, making it flow behind her, and the feeling it was not happening the way a boat should normally move and instead moving magically was something she could not get around her head, yet she could not stop the magic feeling that seemed to be thick in the air ever since she had left the train.

After a short ride across the lake, every sailboat stopped on a little platform near the school. They were then led into an enormous hall, lighted by an almost endless array of flickering, golden candles. The ceiling was so high and endless that it seemed quite possible that is was merely an illusion to mimic the fact the gigantic room they were in had a ceiling. Did you get all that? Good. Four tables went in rows across the room, one for each of the houses. Each table had been set with gold goblets and plates. Chyna quickly took a breath. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding it.

In the front of the room, a dirty, battered hat stood on a stool. It had sort of a face on its front and looked similar to a witch's began to sing a song about the schools, their various founders, and the qualities needed to get into each house. Chyna personally thought the song was quite dull, the hat's singing voice wasn't that great, and the song lacked a nice melody.

Students were now beginning to be called to sit on the stool and wear the hat, being called alphabetical order. New students are then summoned to the stool one by one in alphabetical order by last name, where they sit upon the stool and don the Hat. The gang had quickly figured out that Angus would go first, then Olive, then Chyna, and finally Fletcher. After waiting a little while, it was Angus's turn to wear the hat.

He sat on the stool, placed the hat on his head, and then closed his eyes tightly, as if willing the hat to sort him into the place where he wanted. The hat seemed to contemplate his decision for a few seconds and then burst out: "You are an interesting young lad and your thoughts have made my decision quite simple. You are a SLYTHERIN!"

Angus looked very happy and sat down with the other Slytherins. His friends were shocked. How could Angus be _happy_ to go into such an evil house? Angus did not look back at his friends, instead choosing to forget about them. He was already making comments to all the pretty girls at the table while they rolled their eyes in disgust.

Olive's turn came a little after Angus's. As soon as the hat touched her head, it screamed: "RAVENCLAW!" Olive looked as if she had already predicted this would happen and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She waved quickly at Chyna and Fletcher, their signal to show that the gang had designed to show that each member was alright, the very signal that Angus had forgotten. Olive was excited to be surrounded by others who were as intelligent as her. She loved Chyna and Fletcher (and to a much, much lower extent Angus) but they simply did not as much as her for that very reason she could not talk to them about important subject such as advanced physics and Einstein's theories. Olive had never been good at making friends, but she felt certain that the Ravenclaws were her kind of people. However, she had noticed something about the Ravenclaws; most of them were quite attractive._ Well,_ Olive thought, _they may be attractive but their good looks are nothing compared to my beautiful cheekbones!_

Fletcher and Chyna's turns came very far after Angus's and Olive's. When Chyna's turn came, she confidently strode up to the stool and sat down without even a slight sign of nervousness. The hat pondered over her place for quite a while. "You possess qualities of both the Hufflepuff and Lunatalon houses. You are not a magician by birth, that I can see. You are loyal and trustworthy, qualities favored by the Hufflepuff house, yet you are also peaceful and creative, qualities favored by the Lunatalons. Now I ask you, my dear, where do you wish to be placed?" the hat questioned.

"If it's all the same to you, I really don't care," Chyna answered, though she secretly wished to be placed in the Lunatalon house.

"Just as I predicted,"the hat said with a slight smile "LUNATALON!"

Chyna smiled with glee and walked calmly to the Lunatalon table. Lunatalon was for creative people, like her. It would also be a good place for Fletcher, him being an artist. The Lunatalon house was often looked down on by the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw households for being such an easygoing place and having so few qualities. It shared the creativity quality with Ravenclaw, though the Lunatalon house was more focused on things like the arts. Lunatalon was usually full of peacemakers, easy-to talk kind of people, generally nice people. Most Lunatalons were half-bloods but Chyna thought she'd fit in quite nicely. After all, she'd always been good with making friends and here were the easiest people to be friends with.

Fletcher walked with obvious anxiety when it was his turn to be sorted. His last name started with the letter _Q _so most people had been sorted already. He could see his friends' faces among the crowd of kids. Seeing them made him feel better. The only reason he was worried was because he felt he'd be sorted into the wrong house. Fletcher placed the hat carefully on his head.

"I've never been so sure of something so wrong in my life. And I lived a _very_ long time, Fletcher Quimby. I now pronounce you a GRYFFINDOR!"

Fletcher tore the hat off his head and threw it down on the stool. He stormed off the stage and slumped into an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. The crowd seemed shocked Gryffindor was a favorable house, much more favorable than being sorted with the sneaky Slytherins and dull Hufflepuffs or even the relaxed Lunatalons. Gryffindor was the hero house, often producing the best of the lot. After all, it was where Harry had once attended. You'd have to be completely _mad_ to not want to be there.

But Fletcher had his reasons. Anyone could tell he was the person for Lunatalon. He was artistic and creative and… and…and… Fletcher he did not fit any of the other requirements for Lunatalon. He was not peaceful or calm or relaxed but how could he be? His parents were getting divorced; he had two pretty girls in his life but couldn't tell which one was the one for him, and worst of all, he was stuck in this horrible house. He also realized he didn't meet any of the qualities desired for Gryffindor either. He wasn't brave or daring and certainly didn't have any nerve. What was wrong with the hat? He didn't belong here at all. He wasn't a hero and he never would be.

_You are daring and brave and full of nerve. Have you forgotten the Outback? _went a voice in his head.

_No, I'm not, _he replied._ I'm a weakling._

_Don't underestimate yourself, Fletcher Quimby. You are stronger than you think._

* * *

Sorry I didn't put in the Ocs but I guarantee most of them will be in the next chapter. Read and review. I need sixty before I continue. I'm really busy so I'll update about every other Sunday. Don't review with things like please update because it just makes me lose motivation. Thanks for reading Chapter 2 .


	6. Something to Say

Hey, guys. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I will not being posting the next chapter for a few weeks because I will being making edits to the prevoius chapters and deleting most of the author's notes. I've realized they aren't written to the best of my abilities and I'd like add some details and inserts here and there. I do think the next chapter will be up in a week or so, so do not get discouraged. In the meantime, check out my other stories or read this really awesome Harry Potter fanfiction, featuring Harry's son James Sirius Potter: www . speedbumpstudios chapters/JPHEC . pdf. (Without spaces) Thank you.


	7. Chapter 3 - Secrets and a New Home

What has it been, like two months since I last updated? Sorry for my spotty updating schedule but I'm busy. I hope you like this chapter but you might want to reread the previous chapter because the beginning part is connected to the end of the last chapter. This chapter includes the OCs: Simrin Gomez, Nicholas Night, and Claude Lawrence (unnamed Lunatalon boy). Read and review.

* * *

He wondered if he should believe his thoughts, if he really was underestimating himself and if –

Fletcher's thoughts were cut off by a voice saying, "Quiet, quiet, students of Hogwarts. Everyone has been sorted, I believe. I would like to say a few words before the beginning of the Welcoming Feast."

He quickly turned around to see the headmistress, Deborah Eaglesmythe, standing on the stage. She stood with a regal air, commanding all attention to in the room to her. She was pretty, Fletcher decided, but not in a cover girl sort of way. Her long brown hair was pencil-straight without a hair sticking up or out of place. She wore a blue robe that was decorated with stars and swirls that matched her sparkling blue eyes. She seemed to be the perfect mixture of seriousness and gentleness.

The headmistress was talking but all Fletcher heard was _blah, blah, blah, blah_.He was too lost in his own thoughts. it was like swimming in a sea that was trying to pull him as far back as possible.

* * *

Olive, far from Fletcher at the Ravenclaw table, was listening intently to the brief speech and when it ended with the words "Let the feast begin!" she was surprised to see plates and food magically appear on each the four tables. Her mouth began to water. She had not eaten much during the long train ride and just about everything in front her looked delicious. There were juicy sausages, potato chips, grilled steak, seasoned chicken, roast beef, vanilla pudding, strawberry ice cream, jelly doughnuts, syrupy tarts and so much more. Olive was sure she had drooled enough to create a tiny river. Just as she was about to dive into the steak, she remembered her manners and cut it into tiny pieces.

She decided it was time for small talk. A light-skinned girl about her age with waist-length black hair was sitting in front of her, eating slowly. "Hey," Olive said.

"Hi," the girl mumbled, not looking up. It was obvious she didn't want to talk or was shy, so Olive left her alone. She decided to chat with the boy sitting next to her. He had short brown hair with bangs, hazelish and greenish eyes, and his skin was tanned. Around his neck was a golden cross necklace. He seemed to be all arms and legs, like most boys his age would be. He was cute, she decided, but he wasn't her type. The boy seemed more focused on athletics than academics but he still must be pretty smart if he had made it into Ravenclaw.

''Hey," she greeted.

"Hello," the boy said, looking up from his dinner. Now that she could see his eyes better, she saw that they were more hazel than green but still an odd color. They were also a bit slanted, as if he had some Asian blood in him, though all his other features looked distinctly Italian.

"I'm Olive Doyle. Aren't these treacle tarts amazing? Interesting factoid about treacle, prior to the 17th century, it was used as a medicine. They also used it as poison antidote and-"

"Yeah, about that. I really don't care," the boy said. Then he smiled sweetly to show he was just joking around. "But seriously, I'd rather not talk about treacle and its uses. I'm Nicholas, but you can call me Nick." said Nick, holding out his hand for Olive to shake.

Olive shook it vigorously, all the while thinking about how nice Nick was and how she had already made a friend here.

"Like the Gryffindor house ghost," Olive said." Where are the ghosts, anyway?"

"Oh, they're out and about," Nick srugged.

Thre was a brief pause in the conversation as they ate. Then Nick began to speak again.

"I take it you're new here because I've never seen you around here before," Nick said. Suddenly, as if he had a strange impulse, Nick leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "Don't you think it's weird?"

"What's weird?" Olive questioned. There were plenty of strange things about Hogwarts-so many she could write a 9-volume book series entitled _The Oddities of Hogwarts_.

"Everything," Nick replied. There was an odd glint in his eyes now. "You know what they're trying to hide from us, right? Don't think it's weird how they started the first-timer thing and started getting students from all over the world? Aren't you the least bit suspicious about Minerva McGonagall and Headmistress Eaglesmythe?"

Olive knew whose these people were, of course. After all, the headmistress had just given her speech a few minutes ago. She had read about Minerva McGonagall in her favorite book, A Current (and Constantly Changing) History of Hogwarts. It was the most exact history of Hogwarts, as new facts were added every minute. She didn't know what was so odd about it though. Olive admitted it was a little strange how Minerva had suddenly retired and unknown Headmistress Eaglesmythe had taken her place but Minerva had been old, at least by Olive's standards. She also didn't think the getting students from all over the world thing was as suspicious as Nick made it out to be. Maybe Hogwarts simply wanted to expand their horizons. There was certainly room in the castle for fifty or so foreign students. And maybe doing the first-timer thing made sure a student was ready for magic before they started at Hogwarts. Anyway, most students were still sent their letter when they were eleven. What was Nick so paranoid about? Just a few minutes ago he seemed like an average, nice guy.

"I can tell you what I know," Nick continued. "I don't really know you but I think I can trust you."

Olive was touched by his kind words and now she really wanted to know what he was talking about. Olive was touched by his kind words and now she really wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Do you want to know?" Nick asked a final time.

"Tell me."

* * *

Chyna, on the other hand, was not in the middle of a pressing Q&A. She had barely made through the headmistress' first speech (Chyna had never met a woman who commanded such attention yet had such a yawningly dull voice. She had expected Headmistress Eaglesmythe's voice to sound soft yet very important.) and had nearly collapsed through her final words. Chyna had partially enjoyed singing the school song though she thought it was a bit disturbing and would have been a bit more rousing had everyone been singing to the tune. She had finished singing around the time most people had, ending with a rock star flourish, but one gangly boy from Hufflepuff had held out every word for as long as possible before had began to sing the next word. His off-key voice had drowned out everybody's renditions of the song.

Chyna soon found herself in a massive swarm of kids trying to leave the Great Hall. At first she had no idea where to go but she soon found an older blond-haired Lunatalon and began to follow him. He hadn't been too hard to find as Lunatalons were the most likely people to be humming a Katy Perry song under their breath. Plus, he had the purple and white Lunatalon tie slung haphazardly across his neck. Eventually the two found their way to the Lunatalon common room entrance. It was located at the end of an unused hallway with a long tapestry depicting various centaurs roaming through a grassy field. All of sudden, the largest centaur began to speak in a soft, musical voice: "What song has been in Billboard's Hot 100 for the longest and by whom was the song written by?"

"You have to answer to a musical trivia question to get in?" asked Chyna, dumbfounded. "What if you don't know the answer?"

"Not always," the boy answered, "Sometimes it's a painting or an art question or you have to sing a certain song. And if you don't know the answer, just wait till you do. It 'll come to you eventually." This sounded like terrible advice to Chyna but she still had another question.

"Wouldn't that make the common room really easy to get into?" she questioned.

"Ah, but's that's the thing. No one can get in here except for the headmaster or a current Lunatalon. Now onto to the question. Lucky for us, I just happen to know it. The answer is "One Sweet Day" by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men ."

"Correct," said the centaur said. The tapestry lifted up, revealing just enough space for the boy and Chyna to slide through.

Chyna took a minute to take in the large common room. It had large, comfortable-looking violet sofas, a white mantelpiece with dove carving over the blazing fire (it had been a chilly September day) with dove carvings, and thick purple rugs. The shallow purple and white curtains let in lots of light and the pale bookshelves, which would normally be full of dusty old tomes, overflowed with songbooks, painted scrolls, and charms and transfiguration textbooks which Lunatalons naturally excelled at( well, at least, most of them did). The extra touches of lavender benches and stools, glass tables with pretty bouquets of flowers on them, beautiful paintings, chestnut wood cupboards stocked with food, elegant violet tapestries, and a great of view of the Forbidden Forest all in all made the Lunatalon common room seem like a warm and inviting place. Chyna could already see the nights she'd spend here, conversing with friends and hunched over her homework.

_It already feels like home_, she thought happily.

* * *

Per haps the most neglected out of all the ANTs was our beloved Angus Chestnut. He was ignored by his friends( maybe _companions _is a better term), especially by Olive, the object of his affections. Maybe that helped the hat sort him into Slytherin. But is it really so hard to believe he wouldn't have been sorted there anyway? He wouldn't have made a good fit in Lunatalon nor would he have fit in Gryffindor. Ravencalw wasn't for him either, the only trait he had from that house was intelligence and creativity, and even then he only had that when it came to computers. And he wasn't hard-working or loyal, so Hufflepuff wouldn't be his house. When it all came down to it, Slytherin was the best fit for Angus. He could certainly be cunning and sly if it meant getting what he wanted. Angus wasn't necessarily resourceful, but you couldn't have everything, right?

Which brings us to Angus's current location. He was sitting at the Slytherin table, feasting on a juicy chicken drumstick in one hand and stuffing his face full of mashed potatoes and corn. He had spent most of the headmistress' speech using pick-up lines on cute girls, all of which had rejected his advances. Olive was his true love, but they were in different houses and he couldn't bet tied to just one girl.

When the Welcoming Feast and the headmistress' final speech were over, Angus went over to a female Slytherin prefect. He remembered her because she was one of the girls he had been hitting on. She was so short that Angus hadn't even realized she was beyond her second year until he saw the gleaming prefect badge on her robe. When he'd asked her to lead him to the common room, she'd told he had some chicken bits in teeth and turned away with a flip of her black and yellow coontailed hair. Angus, and being ever so persistent doing it, pleaded and begged until the girl rolled her eyes and said, "I guess it _is_ part of my duties as a prefect to help the first years and first-timers, even annoying little pricks like you. Mind you, I've already got a boyfriend and I wouldn't date and eleven-year-old. Join the group."

Angus would have told her he was twelve but he was too pleased that she had let him join then group that he didn't care. He went to the back of the group but slowly started to inch his way forward. Less than a minute into the walk he was next to the prefect girl again. Angus began to engage her in a conversation, with him asking questions and her giving gritted-through-teeth one sentence answers. It didn't seem like she wanted to talk to Angus or she was shy or both. It was probably the latter, though. It went a little like this:

Angus: Hey, baby.

Prefect Girl: Leave. Me. Alone.

A: What's your name?

PG: Simrin Gomez.

A: Nice name. Do you really have a boyfriend?

Simrin: Yes.

A: Okay, who is this guy?

At this question, Simrin pointed to a pale boy of average height with shaggy black hair walking several paces ahead of them. Their conversation resumed:

Angus: He looks kind of emo to me.

Simrin: Well, he's not.

A: If he really is your boyfriend, why aren't you walking with him?

S: Because I have to lead you first years and first-timers.

A: How old are you?  
S: It's really none of your business, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm 15.  
A: You know, I'm currently tied down to another girl, but feel free to join my harem of admirers from afar.

S: How kind of you.

And so the chat continued on, Angus asking questions or making vain comments and Simrin rolling her eyes and begrudgingly replying. When they finally arrived in the Slytherin common room, deep in the Hogwarts dungeon, Angus felt peaceful. He also felt like he could use a bacon-wrapped double cheeseburger, but that's beyond the point. Simrin didn't -and probably would have hated to- know it but she had actually helped Angus by merely talking to him. Angus had always known he was different, but now he felt like he had finally found his people. She had helped him realize that Hogwarts would be a better home to him than his own house had ever been.

_Home. A new home._

Just the thought of it made his heart soar with glee and made a smile break out on his face without him even realizing it.

* * *

Home seems to be a bit of a recurring theme. And don't you just wonder what Nick and Olive are talking about? Don't worry, there's a reason why Fletcher's in Gryffindor. Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8- Reviews for Chapter 3

I'm sorry that some of you can't review because you previously reviewed the seventh chapter which was previously the first chapter and is now the third. So if you find you cannot review the previous chapter because of a rule about not reviewing a chapter twice simply review here or leave an anonymous review. Sorry for any inconvenience. I 'd like to take this time to thanks some reviewers:

Lady. Of. Memories. : Thanks for your enthusiasm and support!

Chiooti: I can always count on you for an honest review. I'd also like to say like

CupcakesandCats: I'm glad to know you like it so far.

Now that the story's on a solid track the updating will be more frequently. THANKS , you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Updates:

**(Barely) Surviving Middle School:** I wrote the first chapter (after the prologue) ages ago but I am now just starting to type it up. If anyone has any ideas for the story, please leave a review. The chapter will be up next week.

**ANTs at Hogwarts**: I haven't even written the first chapter. I'm so busy finishing some prizes that I don't have time. It will be up before the end of the month.

**Learain Academy: **I have a brief idea of what I want to write but if you have an idea, leave a review.

**Runaway**: I have to write a two chapters on Bob and Amy, do some editing and then I will start part two. Ideas are welcome.

**A Single Moment**: I'm deciding between writing either Phineas x Ferb brother fluff on laugh about the boys holding an extravagant no laughing contest or Phineas being sick and Ferb waiting the whole day to hear him laugh.


End file.
